femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegis (Mortal Kombat: Conquest)
Omegis (Angelica Bridges) is an antagonist in 3 episodes for the TV series "Mortal Kombat: Conquest". She appeared in the 1998 episode "Immortal Kombat", and then two 1999 episodes, "The Master" and "Vengeance". Omegis was a woman of great beauty and power. She was once the lover of Shang Tsung when he represented Earth in Mortal Kombat. She wished to be beautiful forever and sought a potion that would make her immortal. Shang Tsung's master, Master Cho, would not allow Omegis to learn how to make herself immortal. Omegis helped Shang Tsung betray Master Cho, who disapproved of Shang's actions. In return Shang promised her that they would forever be together in Outworld. Before Master Cho was buried alive, he cursed Omegis with the very immortality she desired. Shang betrayed her soon after, rejecting her to align himself with Shao Kahn. Centuries passed and Omegis' skills in magic increased. She gained a reputation among the monks of the Order of the Light, who knew her as a hermit dwelling in the nearby living forest, friend to no one. It was the monks who informed Kung Lao of her existence when Shang Tsung had attempted to age him rapidly through sorcery, only to have the effects passed to Siro and Taja instead. When Kung Lao sought a cure from Omegis, he found a voluptuous woman, self-serving and more eager to take him to bed then fulfill his need. She decided his desire to remain young through Mortal Kombat victoris, watching people and life around her crumble through decades of her immortal curse. She gave Kung Lao the antidote to the aging sorcery out of disgust and pity, admonishing him to lose the next Mortal Kombat and die "young and beautiful" instead of suffering through the loss of everything he loved over years. Omegis returned when Vorpax freed Master Cho, who immobilized Shang Tsung in his true form of a withered old man, depriving him of the youth that centuries of stolen souls provided. Omegis gloated over the predicament of her old lover, but made him swear that in return for her restoring him to youth and defeating their old teacher, he would break her curse of immortality. When the deed was done, Shang Tsung betrayed his word once again, fleeing with the statement that he had been incapable all along of granting Omegis' wish. Omegis' desire for death was apparently visable at last in the series finale. While she adided Kung Lao and his friends one last time in rescuing an ally, she refused to fight Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests, who were invading every realm and slaughtering all of Shao Kahn's opponents. She advised them to surrender to and embrace the relentless approach of death, a sweet fulfillment for her, but they refused and fought to their end. Omegis was last seen sulking back into her forest, distantly followed by a Shadow Priest. The ambiguity did not reveal her final outcume, as the seires was discontinued. It is assumed that she was probably killed by the Shadow Priest. Trivia *Angelica Bridges appeared as henchwoman Shreik in the 2001 episode "Face the Music" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". Gallery screenshot_11007.png screenshot_11008.png screenshot_11009.png screenshot_11010.png screenshot_11012.png screenshot_11013.png screenshot_11014.png screenshot_11015.png screenshot_11016.png screenshot_11017.png screenshot_11018.png screenshot_11019.png screenshot_11020.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Witch Category:1990s Category:Redhead Category:Bare Stomach Category:Low Cut Top Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Leather Category:Cape Category:Supernatural Powers